L'amour n'est pas toujour indispensable
by Saluzozette
Summary: Fred est déprimé. La soirée a été atroce, son jumeaux ne guérira jamais totalement de son amputation et il a tué. Hermione est déprimée. Elle a été trop vite confrontée à la mort. Est-ce une bonne idée pour eux de descendre dans le salon si tard ? Why not
1. Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison

Petite ré-organisation des chapitres rien que pour vous ! :D En faite j'ai regader ce que ça donner et j'ai trouver ça assez naze alors voilà, on reprend tout depuis le début ^^ désolé pour le désagrément ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV Fred :<em>**

_Silencieusement, Fred sauta la dernière marche de l'escalier. Depuis le temps, s'était presque devenu un réflexe. Même en pleine journée, le rouquin ne marchait jamais dessus car elle craquait affreusement dès qu'on l'effleurait.  
><em>

_La maison était plongée dans un profond silence et le noir offrait au jeune homme la possibilité d'enlever son masque de bonne humeur. Ses yeux se ternirent et son sourire se mua en grimace de tristesse. Il enfonça négligemment ses mains dans les poches de son short et marcha lentement vers la cuisine.  
>Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fui sa chambre et la présence de son jumeau.<br>_

_Cette nuit-là avait été la pire de son existence. D'abord, il avait tué. Avec l'Avada qui plus est. Et ensuite, son double, son reflet, son autre lui avait été sauvagement amputé. Fred avait eu trop de sang et de peur devant les yeux pour supporter la vision que son jumeau offrait à cet instant, dans leur chambre. La fièvre qui l'avait pris, plus tard dans la soirée, le faisait délirer et répéter en gémissant ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant le combat. Ajoutez ça à la vue morbide de son bandage suintant de sang sur l'oreiller et Fred s'était très vite sauvé._

_Il soupira silencieusement et ouvris le robinet pour se remplir un verre d'eau. Ses cheveux humides lui collaient au front et le liquide frais qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sous son T-shirt, le fit frissonner. Il avait d'abord pris une douche pour se débarrasser de la peur dégoulinante qui suppurait de tous les pores de sa peau. Cela avait bien fonctionné mais il ne se sentait toujours pas le courage de retourner vers son frère. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient maintenant différents, physiquement parlant._

_Soudain, le silence ce fit trop pesant. Quelque chose de tellement ténu qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention s'était arrêtée. Il n'arrivait pas mettre un nom dessus ou même savoir d'où ça venait mais c'était une réalité. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas et venait de cesser toute activité – quoi qu'il fût en train de faire –.  
>Rien ne bougeait. C'était étrange… C'était un bruit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord qui avait disparu et cela lui procurait des sueurs froides. Il sortit sa baguette et inspira difficilement pour chasser toute trace de panique. On se calme. Tout va bien. Ou pas… Il se déplaça lentement du lavabo jusqu'à la porte et s'immobilisa. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Il passa prudemment la porte, prêt à lancer n'importe quel sort pour se défendre.<br>_

_La colère gronda soudain plus fort que jamais dans son cœur. Les mangemorts n'en avaient pas assez eu pour la soirée ? Ils avaient tué Fol Œil et mutilés George et il fallait qu'ils viennent en plus dans sa maison pour finir le boulot ? Fred se promis qu'ils n'auraient pas satisfaction avant de l'avoir tué. Ils ne toucheraient pas à Harry. C'était hors de question. Il ferait d'abord tellement de bruit en se battant avec eux que tout le monde aurait débarqué avant qu'ils n'aient atteint les escaliers. Tant pis si il fallait qu'il y laisse sa peau. Enfin… S'il pouvait éviter de mourir ça l'arrangerait bien quand même…  
><em>

_Il avança doucement vers le salon regarda autour de lui avec circonspection. Il n'y avait personne. Il entendit alors un profond soupire et se retourna violement._

_**POV Hermione :**_

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Impossible quand elle entendait à l'étage du dessous, George qui gémissait, plongé jusqu'au cou dans la douleur, et à quelques mètres d'elle Ginny qui pleurait silencieusement. Mais Hermione ne se sentait pas capable de consoler son amie ce soir. Elle-même avait une abominable envie de pleurer. Cette nuit avait signé la fin de son enfance et elle avait été violement confronté à la mort. Trop violemment à son goût.

Elle s'était donc levée en silence et était descendu dans le salon. Là, dans un coin, une fenêtre au large cadre donnait vu sur la plaine qui entourait la maison. En dessous, un long coffre de bois pouvait aussi servir de banc. Mais la jeune femme avait ouvert la fenêtre et préféré s'asseoir sur le cadre, le dos contre le mur pour pouvoir respirer l'air pur de la nuit.

Maintenant, elle avait récupéré une plume et un parchemin dans l'intention d'écrire tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. C'était toujours ce que sa mère faisait quand elle était troublée. En se relisant ensuite, elle pouvait comprendre le fond du problème. Hermione avait optée pour la même technique.

S'était un peu stupide – elle s'avait tout à fait ce qui n'allait pas dans son esprit – mais cela la rassurait tout de même un peu. Le contacte du papier et l'odeur de l'encre avaient toujours eut le don de la rasséréner.

Elle releva les genoux pour pouvoir s'appuyer dessus et commença à écrire. Mais très vite, son regard se perdit sur la plaine qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Elle savait que derrière l'une des collines, il y avait la maison de Luna. Peut-être que la jeune fille ne dormait pas encore et que, comme Hermione, elle regardait par la fenêtre en pensant à ses amis. Mais la brune se rappela que Luna était plutôt du genre à chasser le ronflak cornu par les nuits de demi-lune comme celle-là. Cette idée fit sourire la jeune femme.  
>Elle reporta son attention sur son parchemin et continua d'écrire. En se concentrant un peu, la brunette parvenait à vider son esprit et laisser sa main parcourir la feuille librement.<p>

Mais soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter et elle s'immobilisa, la peur au ventre. Quelqu'un était en train de se servir à boire. Les mangemorts ? Dans la maison ? Comment ?  
>Elle aurait voulu courir pour prévenir tout le monde mais elle était comme paralysée. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la terreur qui lui coupait les jambes.<p>

Elle garda le regard fixé sur le mur qui cachait la porte de la cuisine. Au moins, en entrant, ils ne pourraient pas la voir tout de suite. Elle aurait peut-être le courage à cet instant de hurler. Quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait pas emporté sa baguette ! Elle serra à s'en faire mal le vieux T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle qui lui servait de pyjama et se maudit silencieusement. Note pour elle même si elle s'en sortait vivante : ne JAMAIS lâcher sa baguette.

Comme on dit, le silence est d'or, la parole est d'argent. Mais à cet instant Hermione aurait largement préféré la parole à ce silence macabre. Après le bruit d'eau qui coule, plus aucuns sons n'avaient été émis. Cela signifiait clairement que quelle que soit la personne présente, elle savait que quelqu'un ne dormait pas dans la maison.  
>Comme un spectre, une ombre entra dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Chose étrange, il ne portait pas de cape. Il n'était pas très grand, bien bâtit et avançait avec la précaution de celui qui pense voir surgir a tout instant un danger mortel.<p>

La terreur d'Hermione avait atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'elle reconnut soudain la touffe rousse caractéristique de ses amis. Tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné pour crier fut expulsé de ses poumons dans un soupir de soulagement – pas très discret certes mais sans un son –.

Et le rouquin fit volte-face.


	2. Raconte moi ta soirée

**_POV Fred :_**

_La baguette toujours tendue devant lui, Fred observait l'ombre qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Elle était vraiment petite et ne semblait pas du tout en position de combat. Elle était adossée au mur, les pieds contre celui d'en face, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Et chose très étrange, elle était en pyjama.  
><em>

_« Hermione ? »  
><em>

_La question n'avait été qu'un murmure mais l'ombre releva la tête, déclinant par là son identité. A son tour, le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais le sien ressemblait plutôt à un grognement.  
><em>

_« Bon sang, Hermione ! On n'a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça… Tu veux me voir faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? »  
><em>

_Malgré le reproche, le rouquin avait un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui le regardait en silence.  
><em>

_« Fred. », souffla-t-elle.  
><em>

_Le cœur du rouquin se serra un instant quand il vit le regard de son amie se diriger inconsciemment vers son oreille. C'était maintenant son signe distinctif. Fred avait ses deux oreilles, pas George. Il se sentait marqué. Une marque douloureuse, indélébile.  
>Il s'obligea tout de même à prendre un ton léger.<br>_

_« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Demanda-il avec un rire un peu forcé.  
><em>

_- Je me demandais juste quel sortilège te lancer pour que tu comprennes la peur que tu m'as faite espèce d'idiot. »  
><em>

_Fred sourit devant la répartit de la jeune femme et se détendit un peu. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais il la stoppa d'un geste.  
><em>

_« Reste où tu es, tu as l'air bien. Moi je vais me caler sur le banc. »  
><em>

_Il joignit le geste à la parole et ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser les derniers relents de peur. Quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua qu'Hermione avait un parchemin sur les genoux.  
><em>

_« Ne me dis pas que tu fais tes devoirs là ! Bon sang Hermione il doit être 4h du matin ! Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »  
><em>

_La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, le fusilla du regard et lui répliqua, acide :  
><em>

_« Ce ne sont pas des devoirs ! Et je te retourne la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à 4h du matin ? »  
><em>

_Fred, tout d'abord, ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer ses genoux, son sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Il en avait assez de faire semblant. Ce soir il n'allait pas bien.  
><em>

_« Je passe le temps. Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir dans ma chambre ce soir. »  
><em>

_Il passa sur le fait que son jumeau gémissait des horreurs et que lui-même revivait en boucle le scénario de la soirée. Il passa aussi sur l'odeur métallique du sang qui avait envahi leur chambre et les taches rouges sombres qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer sur l'oreiller de son double. Il se doutait bien que les quelques heures précédentes n'avaient pas dû être toutes roses non plus pour Hermione mais après avoir passés tant de temps à consoler les autres sans jamais se faire consoler, il songea que les rôles pouvaient bien être inversés pour cette nuit.  
><em>

_D'ailleurs la jeune femme parut comprendre puisqu'elle ne dit rien. Il releva la tête et lut quelques mots qu'elle avait notés sur son parchemin.  
><em>

_**Ce soir il fait beau.  
>La mort n'est pas une fin en soi.<br>Ronflaks cornus  
>Tuer au court de l'action, c'est de la légitime défense, mais tuer de sang-froid, c'est un meurtre.<br>Pourquoi l'Avada ?  
><strong>__**Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?  
>Suis-je une meurtrière ?<strong>__  
><em>

_Fred ne voyait pas trop le rapport entre le Ronflak cornu et le reste mais il comprit bien ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Alors elle aussi avait usé de l'Avada au court de cette horrible soirée ?  
><em>

_« Moi aussi », chuchota-t-il._

_**POV Hermione :**_

« Moi aussi quoi ? » se demanda Hermione. Puis, elle vit le regard du rouquin sur le rouleau de parchemin et rougit violement. Pourquoi avait-elle écrit ça ? Il allait la détester maintenant c'est sûr !

« N-non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Hermione, moi aussi. »

La voix calme de Fred contrastait étrangement avec son visage. Il regardait Hermione avec un rictus de dégout que la brunette n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Même pas pour Drago Malfoy.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Fred était dégouté de lui-même. Tout comme la jeune femme se dégoutait. Elle secoua la tête et se redressa, posant ses pieds sur le banc, juste à côté de ceux de Fred.

« Toi aussi tu as lancé l'Avada ?... »

Elle avait demandé ça d'une toute petite voix, craignant que la réponse du rouquin ne soit négative et qu'il se moque d'elle, ou pire, qu'il la méprise. Mais Fred hocha la tête. Il semblait toujours triste et la jeune femme ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Elle se dit qu'il avait sans doute besoin de parler.

« Fred… Est-ce que… Tu veux me raconter ta soirée ?

- Pardon ? »

Malgré son air étonné, Hermione vit briller une flamme de soulagement et de reconnaissance dans les yeux du rouquin. Il avait donc vraiment besoin de parler. Tout comme elle-même. La brunette réitéra donc sa question.

« Raconte-moi ta soirée s'il te plait. »

Fred était assis contre le mur, les pieds sur le banc, dans la même position qu'elle avait adopté dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Hermione quitta sa place et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Il resta longtemps silencieux puis, après de longues minutes, inspira à fond.

« Quand Maugrey a donné le signal du départ, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que la soirée tourne comme ça. J'ai rassuré George d'un regard, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait rien nous arriver. De toute façon, tout le monde pensait ça non ? Personne ne savait que Voldemort était au courant du plan.

« Je pense que c'est Mondingus qui a vendu la mèche. Il n'a jamais voulu participer. Je sais que c'est lui qui a donné l'idée de ce plan, il aurait très bien pu en parler après. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas tout révélé je te l'avoue.

« En tout cas, au moment où nous nous envolions, je ne pensais pas du tout à Vaudémont. J'étais bien trop occupé à me débattre avec la fausse cage d'Hedwige. Elle était super encombrante et m'empêchait de bouger à mon aise. Déjà que je n'aime pas être passager sur un balai…

« Avant que les mangemorts ne nous attaques, mon père m'a demandé si ça allait. Je lui ai répondu que tout était OK lorsque j'ai vu un mage noir nous foncer dessus. Papa ne l'avait pas vu donc j'ai pris – de force – le contrôle du balai et je lui ai fait faire une gamelle pour éviter la collision. L'ennui c'est qu'avec la cage, je n'étais pas au top niveau. Du coup, mes jambes ont glissé du balai et je me suis retrouvé suspendu dans le vide par une main.

« Je pense que c'est à cet instant que j'ai lâché la cage. Mais bon, ça on s'en fout. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à me rétablir sur le balai mais un mangemort en a profité pour me lancer un sortilège de mort. Mon père a vu rouge et a répliqué. Il a lancé un Avada qui a atteint le mangemort de plein fouet. Je n'ai pas vu ça, j'avais fermé les yeux à cause de la lumière. J'ai juste constaté que le mangemort avait disparu et que papa semblait étrangement satisfait. C'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que j'ai commencé à disjoncter. »


	3. Alors je l'ai tué

**_POV_****_ Fred :_**

_Le rouquin observa Hermione. Elle ne le regardait pas et fixait le mur d'un air étrangement vide. Fred se demanda un instant si elle l'écoutait vraiment mais dès qu'il s'arrêta, elle se tourna vers lui et l'encouragea des yeux à continuer.  
><em>

_« Je trouvais ça horrible que mon père ai eu à lancer un sortilège impardonnable – et le pire qui soit en plus – à cause de moi. Je me suis promis qu'il n'aurait plus recommencer mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu tenter de stupéfixier un dragon à moi tout seul._

_« On est partis dans une série de looping pour les semer mais on n'a pas réussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours douté des capacités de mon père face à un balai. Je n'aurais pas dû parce que c'est un as de la haute voltige. Mais les mangemorts nous collaient toujours aux basques. Un autre mange noir a failli me toucher et papa a complètement pété les ponts. »  
><em>

_Fred remarqua que la brune avait frissonnée quand il avait dit qu'il avait failli être touché une seconde fois. Il regarda son profil et le trouva étrangement séduisant. C'était étrange de penser à ça à un moment pareil mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer lui caressant la joue et lui passant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.  
><em>

_La jeune femme le regarda soudain et il s'empourpra. Pourquoi pensait-il ça maintenant ? Elle était presque comme sa sœur ! Et puis surtout ce n'était pas le moment !  
><em>

_« Continue. », demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.  
><em>

_C'est cette voie plus que la demande qui amena Fred à reprendre la parole.  
><em>

_« Papa a de nouveau tué un mangemort et cette fois, j'ai tout vu. J'ai vu le sortilège jaillir de la baguette avec des étincelles comme si celle-ci n'était pas d'accord pour lancer un tel sort, j'ai vu le sort heurter le mangemort et le traverser comme si s'était du beurre, et j'ai vu la lueur de vie s'éteindre dans le regard du mage noir. Comme si la vie n'était rien. Comme si on pouvait l'écraser sans avoir plus de remord qu'après avoir tué un insecte. C'est sans doute ce que ressent Voldemort mais pas moi. Ni toi ou mon père._

_« J'ai hurlé à mon père d'arrêter de jeter ce sort a tout va et un mangemort a ricané. Il a dit que finalement on ne méritait pas mieux que lui puisqu'on utilisait les mêmes sorts avec autant d'efficacité. Ce salopard a ensuite ajouté que quand Voldemort aurait vaincu, il nous enverrait tous à Azkaban pour nous faire gouter le baiser des détraqueurs. Tous sauf…»_

_**POV Hermione :**_

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Fred. Celui-ci s'était tût et avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux la tête posée sur ses coudes. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il ne décrivait que trop bien ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti ce soir. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Fred et la serra.

« Continue Fred… Ça fait du bien quand ça sort. », murmura-t-elle.

Le rouquin saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait et la serra à son tour. Il se redressa et pivota pour s'assoir normalement à ses côtés. Son visage était pâle mais il semblait déterminé. Il inspira et repris.

« Tous sauf Ginny. Il a dit qu'il la garderait pour la sauter quand il voudrait et qu'elle ne résisterait sans doute pas, trop contente de pouvoir enfin servir à quelque chose d'utile. »

Hermione eut un hoquet. La main de Fred s'était crispée sur la sienne et la jeune femme retint un gémissement de douleur. Comment peut-on proférer des horreurs pareilles ? A mais oui… C'était un mangemort.

« Murit ma vieille, se dit-elle. Tu trouves ça horrible par ce que Ginny est ton amie mais lui il trouvait sans doute ça drôle. Quel connard…»

Elle garda le silence, le temps que Fred se calme et puisse reprendre. Mais le rouquin ne souffla que cinq mots, d'une voie si douloureuse qu'Hermione crut entendre George lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

« Alors je l'ai tué. »

Le silence s'installa. Hermione avait compris depuis le début mais entendre, de la bouche d'un ami, qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, ça fait un choc. Remarque… Elle pouvait bien parler… La main de Fred s'était détendue. La jeune femme leva la tête et regarda son ami. Il avait le regard perdu, vide, mais paraissait étrangement affolé. Son visage ne semblait pas savoir quelle expression adopter : le dégout, la tristesse, la peur, l'angoisse ?

Ce fut étrange. Hermione ne prit conscience de son geste que lorsqu'elle eut posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui tourna la tête pour la regarder, et se fut penchée pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser chaste. Juste une pression des lèvres. Quand elle se redressa et qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'empourpra. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ? Il lui parlait de ses problèmes et elle, elle l'embrassait !

Hermione ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Peut-être par ce qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état d'angoisse. Peut-être par ce qu'elle avait pensé que, plus que les mots, un baiser pourrait le soulager.

« Euh… je… excuse moi je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je… je vais… » Bredouilla-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque mot dans une gêne sans fond.


	4. Tu pense que je ferais un bon mangemort?

_**POV Fred :**_

_Elle l'avait embrassé. Un simple baiser. Presque un bisou. Il n'avait pas répondu tant ça l'avait pris par surprise. De toute façon il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il l'aimait c'est sûr, mais pas d'amour. C'était plus que de l'amitié mais pas à ce point. En même temps ce n'était pas désagréable._  
><em>A l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, il avait eu l'impression que tous ses problèmes s'envolaient. Il avait tué ? Et alors ? Elle ne le repoussait pas, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. George avait perdu une oreille, et alors ? Il n'était pas mort et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Mais quand elle s'était reculée, il s'était sentit perdu. Il voulait qu'elle continue de l'embrasser juste pour qu'il puisse se sentir bien. C'était égoïste de sa part mais important pour son moral – lui semblait-il –.<em>

_Elle se leva d'un bond mais il eut le réflexe d'attraper son bras._

_« Ne part pas ! S'il te plait. »_

_Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était presque un ordre, ou plutôt une supplication. Si elle partait, il allait devoir retourner dans sa chambre et après ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Pas tout de suite._

_« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement._

_Pourquoi… Bonne question. Il opta pour une réponse mis blagueuse mis sérieuse. Il ne parlerait pas du baiser. Pas encore. Il fallait laisser un peu de temps pour que tous les deux aient le temps de digérer ce qui venait de se passer._  
><em>Le jeune homme eut un sourire taquin.<em>

_« Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Hermione. Que fais-tu debout à 4h du matin ? »_

_La jeune femme sembla réfléchir à la question et, finalement se rassit. Elle pivota, se mit en tailleur sur le banc, face à la fenêtre et soupira._

_« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Des images me tournent dans la tête comme des nuées d'insectes et je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans mes pensées. »_

_Fred savoura un instant la façon tarabiscotée qu'elle avait de faire ses phrases. Pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête comme ça à faire des phrases aussi tordues ? Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?_

_« Je vois Kingsley lancer le sectum sepra à un mangemort qui a ensuite disparu, je vois le sol qui défile sous moi à la vitesse d'un avion de chasse, et je vois tout d'un coup le Sombral apparaître. »_

_Fred ne s'avait pas ce qu'était un avion de chasse mais il se garda bien d'interrompre la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne quittait pas la plaine des yeux. On aurait pu penser qu'elle parlait toute seule si le rouquin n'avait pas été à ses côtés._

_« Ensuite, je vois un mangemort s'écraser au sol alors qu'il vient de faire une chute de plus de quarante mètres. Et enfin, je vois la lumière verte qui sort de ma propre baguette alors que je suis folle de rage après qu'un mangemort ait crié que vous méritiez le même sort que les Londubat… Je l'ai fait autant pour vous que pour les parents de Neville. Cet enfoiré n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de leur sort ! »_

_La voix de la jeune femme finit sur une note aiguë et Fred se demanda si elle ne réprimait pas un sanglot. Mais elle lui tournait le dos et il n'osa pas intervenir. Il fit bien car bientôt elle reprit._

_« Il n'avait aucune chance. Kingsley l'avait capturé pour que nous l'interrogions sur le traitre. Mais j'ai vu rouge et je l'ai tué alors qu'il était au sol. Désarmé. »_

_Tuer au court de l'action, c'est de la légitime défense, mais tuer de sang-froid, c'est un meurtre._

_**POV Hermione**_

Cette fois, la voix de la jeune fille se brisa. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper une longue plainte, maudissant sa faiblesse. Ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots convulsifs sans qu'elle ne put rien faire pour les refréner. Oui… Elle n'était rien de moins qu'une meurtrière. Elle ne méritait pas la compassion de Fred, ni l'amitié de Harry, Ron et des autres Weasley.

Le long silence qui suivit, lui fit penser que Fred était parti. Il aurait bien raison. Qui voudrait rester auprès d'elle après ça ?

C'est pour cela qu'elle sursauta violemment quand les bras puissants de son ami lui saisirent les épaules et l'obligèrent à se retourner. Quand elle regarda le rouquin, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite le mélange d'émotions qui se disputaient sur son visage.

Horreur, tristesse, fierté et… reconnaissance ? Sans prévenir, il la serra contre lui et eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle ne broncha pas, incapable de comprendre la réaction de son ami. N'avait-il pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Hermione… Tu… Pour nous ? Je… »

Il inspira profondément pour reprend le contrôle de sa voie et reprit :

« C'est la guerre 'Mione. C'était tuer ou être tuer. Tu as fait ça pour nous, c'est… Merci ! Je sais que tu n'aurais pas dû le tuer, mais tu as fait ça pour l'empêcher de nous insulter et… Je… C'est... »

Il grogna avec irritation contre son incapacité à finir ses phrases et Hermione se dégagea brutalement. Non que son contacte fut gênant, loin de là, mais elle ne supportait pas l'expression de reconnaissance qu'elle voyait sur le visage du rouquin.

« Je ne mérite pas ta compassion Fred ! J'ai tué quelqu'un, avec l'Avada. Et de sang-froid ! Je suis une meurtrière rien de plus... Les meurtriers finissent à Azkaban ou dans l'armée de Voldemort ! »

Elle réprima un haut-le-corps et eut un sourire dégouté. Oui, elle se dégoutait. Fred ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement son geste. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle prit un ton ironique qui fit frissonner le jeune homme.

« Tu penses que je ferai un bon mangemort ? Après tout j'ai déjà… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, à son tour, Fred l'avait embrassé.


	5. Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ?

_Elle était tellement belle avec ses larmes sur ses joues. Comment résister ? Il avait été horrifié de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Triste que, justement, elle ait eu à le vivre. Fier qu'elle s'en soit si bien sorti. Et surtout… Ce n'était techniquement – pas ce qu'il aurait fallu faire mais il était heureux – et terrifié – qu'elle l'ait fait._

_Alors qu'elle déversait sa bile contre elle-même, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait posé une main sur sa joue et l'avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas comme quand elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il les lui avait happées._

_Quand il se recula, elle papillonna des paupières puis le regarda avec circonspection. Il haussa les épaules et plaisanta :_

_« Tu parlais trop pour ne dire que des conneries. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire. »_

_Elle le fusilla du regard et parut sur le point de répliquer mais il l'en empêcha._

_« Sincèrement Hermione. Tu crois qu'on t'en voudrait pour nous avoir défendue ? Nous avons tous tué quelqu'un ici. Sauf Ginny et Percy. Ginny par ce qu'elle est trop jeune – Dieu merci – et Percy parce qu'il n'en a pas assez dans le pantalon. Papa a déjà tué une dizaine de mangemort depuis qu'il est dans l'Ordre, maman aussi. Bill et Charlie idem. Quant à George, Ron et moi on a fait ça pour la première fois cette nuit. Tout comme toi. Et je suis sûr qu'Harry a tué aussi. Alors tu crois qu'on va-t'en vouloir ? Non. Peu importe le comment. C'est la guerre. Et c'est malheureusement la loi durant cette période. Tuer ou être tué. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir et surtout, de dire des conneries. »_

_Hermione resta la bouche ouverte comme si sa réplique s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Finalement, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla Fred du regard. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire taquin et lui envoya un baiser imaginaire. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décida de se jeter à l'eau._

_« Dit moi… Pourquoi m'a tu embrassé 'Mione ? Demanda-t-il doucement._

_- Et toi ? » Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac._

_Le rouquin sourit et secoua la tête._

_« Toi d'abord. Chacun son tour. »_

_La jeune femme sembla rendre les armes car elle sourit et haussa les épaules. Après un petit silence, elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux._

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »_

_Fred grimaça par cette réponse l'obligeait à poser la question qui tue. Mais il voulait savoir donc il ne renonça pas._

_« Est ce que tu es amoureuse de moi 'Mione ? »_

_Il avait essayé de faire passer ça pour une question basique, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps. A ses oreilles ça avait sonné faux, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle ne rougit même pas et sembla entrer en profonde réflexion. Elle finit par secouer la tête._

_« Non. Je ne pense pas. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu es presque comme un frère pour moi. Et c'est ce presque qui a fait que je me suis permise de t'embrasser. Quand je l'ai fait, j'ai juste pensé que cela serait plus utile que n'importe quels mots qui auraient sonnés creux. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête, je m'excuse. »_

_Fred hocha la tête, tentant de cacher son trouble. Si elle savait combien elle avait tapé juste ! Pouvait-il sincèrement lui dire qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle ne __s'arrête pas ? Qu'il aurait voulu continuer à l'embrasser voir plus ? Nan !_

« Et toi ? Pourquoi m'a tu embrassé Fred ?

- Par ce que j'en avais envie et que tu pleurais. »

La réponse avait fusé, sans que Fred n'ait en rien pris le temps de réfléchir. Hermione le regarda comme elle aurait regardé un extraterrestre. Lui-même parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire car il rougit violemment et se mit à bafouiller.

« Enfin… je… Tu vois quoi… Tu… tu disais des bêtises et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'arrêter ! »

Hermione garda le silence un petit moment, puis enfin éclata de rire.

« Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu rougit ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il grogna et se détourna, faussement boudeur. La jeune fille sourit, amusée de voir ce grand dadais de 19 ans rougir, bafouiller et bouder comme un gamin de 10 ans. Il sourit à son tour mais redevint vite sérieux.

« Mais c'est vrai tu sais.

- De quoi ?

- J'avais envie de t'embrasser ! »

La brune regarda son ami avec embarras.

« Est ce que tu m'aimes Fred ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une impression de déjà-vu.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais ça a été plus fort que moi. J'en avais envie et je ne supportais pas de te voir pleurer, alors j'ai cédé à mes pulsions. Je peux recommencer si tu veux, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire taquin.

- Chiche. » répliqua Hermione par bravade.

Sincèrement, elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait réellement recommencer. Pourtant, il s'était approché d'elle rapidement et pressait maintenant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma par réflexe.

Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsque sa main alla se poser sur le torse du batteur. Elle sentit le pouls du rouquin accélérer et entrouvrit les lèvres. Les lèvres de Fred étaient si douces qu'il était difficile de résister. Il dut prendre cela pour une autorisation car ses doigts se posèrent bientôt sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour approfondir leur baiser. Si ça allait plus loin, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle le repoussa alors doucement.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, les yeux brillant d'étonnement. Enfin, Fred haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Règle numéro un : ne jamais poser de défi a un jumeau Weasley. Règle numéro deux : encore moins s'il s'agit d'embrasser quelqu'un. Et règle numéro trois : encore moins si le jumeau, c'est moi. »

Hermione sourit avec amusement et le pointa du doigt.

« Fred Weasley, tu es un vantard.

- Et fier de l'être. »

Ils pouffèrent tout deux puis le silence reprit ses droits. La brune souriait. Elle se sentait le cœur plus léger qu'en début de soirée et décida qu'il était grand temps de regagner son lit ou de consoler son amie, si celle-ci pleurait toujours.

Elle replia le parchemin qu'elle avait encore sur les genoux et se leva.

« Je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'aller nous coucher non ? » Demanda-t-elle au rouquin qui l'observait.

Fred sembla avoir un instant d'hésitation puis il hocha la tête.

« Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi Fred. Merci, reprit la jeune femme.

- Pour te servir, mais si j'étais toi je dirai plutôt ''Ça m'a fait du bien de t'embrasser Fred. Merci ! '' » La taquina-t-il.

Hermione éclata d'un rire aérien avant de se pencher vers lui.

« On est d'accord. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas, mais si un jour tu as envie de me voir, n'hésite pas. Je serai toujours disponible ! »

Elle sourit, mutine, et repris avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers :

« Et je te dois encore un baiser. Bonne nuit Fred. »


	6. Relation libre ?

_Fred émit un grognement quand la porte gémit. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et écouta la respiration régulière de son jumeau. La fièvre semblait s'être calmée._

_« Ta gueule toi, murmura-t-il à la porte quand elle grinça une seconde fois._

_- Gred ? »_

_La voix de George était encore tremblante de fièvre mais semblait plus ferme, tout comme son propriétaire. Celui-ci se redressa et regarda son frère avec étonnement._

_Toute personne ayant regardée Fred à cet instant aurait été étonnée. Il était adossé à la porte, le regard vide, un sourire rêveur sur le visage._

_« Gred ? Demanda de nouveau George. Tu as vu une Vélane ou quoi ?_

_- Presque Forge… Presque. »_

_La curiosité du jumeau fut immédiatement éveillée et il se redressa complètement sur son lit._

_« Raconte ! » ordonna-t-il._

_Fred s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le front de son frère. Il était chaud, mais sans plus. La fièvre était réellement tombée. Il s'assit bruyamment sur le lit et soupira._

_« Tu soupires, tu soupires, mais je ne connais pas cette langue moi alors traduis s'il te plait. » le taquina George._

_Il eut le droit à une œillade meurtrière avant que Fred ne s'asseye en tailleur à ses pieds. Dans le noir, le jeune homme arrivait presque à occulter la blessure de son double._

_« J'ai embrassé Hermione. »_

_Fred observa tranquillement la mâchoire de son jumeau qui semblait pendre à une dizaine de centimètre au-dessus du sol et songea vaguement à inventer un bonbon qui rendrait cet état permanent durant plusieurs heures. Mais déjà son frère se reprenait et le rouquin n'eut pas le loisir d'observer ses dents plus longtemps._

_« Répète-moi ça ? Demanda George._

_- J'ai embrassé 'Mione. »_

_Nouveau silence, mais pas de mâchoire qui pend. Dommage. George semblait réfléchir quand il demanda soudain :_

_« Que faisiez-vous debout à cette heure de la nuit ? »_

_La question pris Fred au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il fuyait sa présence…_

_« On n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause d'hier, marmonna-t-il. Elle aussi a tué quelqu'un. On s'est consolé mutuellement et une chose en entrainant une autre…_

_- Mais tu l'aimes ?_

_- Non._

_- Et elle t'aime ?_

_- Non._

_- C'est une sorte de relation libre quoi._

_- C'est… Hey là ! Tu t'emballes Forge, ce n'est pas une relation ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! »_

_George eut une moue dubitative mais se repris très vite._

_« Tu veux dire que ça n'en est pas encore une mon cher Gred. » philosopha-t-il._

_Fred le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Comment ça « pas encore » ? Ça pouvait évoluer ? Il se surprit à espérer que ce soit le cas. Il n'aimait pas Hermione d'amour, mais il aimait sa présence. Il ne l'aimait pas d'amour, mais il voulait l'embrasser. Il ne l'aimait pas d'amour, mais elle lui plaisait._

_« Ridicule, répondit-il en secouant la tête. On ne s'aime pas ! Elle m'a embrassé pour me consoler et moi par ce que j'en avais envie et que je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurer. »_

_George poussa un profond soupir pour montrer à quel point il déplorait l'imbécillité de son double. Double qui le regardait avec un mélange de scepticisme et curiosité._

_« Tu avais envie de l'embrasser, répéta George. Bon sang Gred ! Y'a rien qui fait tilt là-haut ? S'énerva-t-il en toquant contre la caboche de son frère. Tu avais envie de l'embrasser et ça ne lui a pas déplu puisqu'elle ne t'a pas repoussé !_

_- Elle a même sous-entendu que je pouvais recommencer quand je voulais et qu'elle me devait toujours un baiser. »_

_Fred n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire cela à voix haute mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Son jumeau réagit au quart de tour :_

_« Ah ah ! S'écria-t-il avant de reprendre plus bas. Donc, as-tu envie d'aller plus loin avec elle ? Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer bien sûr. Une relation libre peut avoir ses avantages. Alors ? Tu veux ? »_

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. George poussa un profond soupir et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Il poussa soudainement un juron et gémit de douleur. Le front de Fred s'assombrit._

_« Ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il bêtement._

_A question stupide, réponse stupide et George ricana amèrement._

_« Non ! Au contraire ça fait un bien fou ! J'ai toujours pensé que les oreilles étaient des excroissances bien inutiles. Il faudra que je remercie celui qui m'en a débarrassé !_

_- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, gronda Fred. Si jamais je lui tombe dessus… »_

_Le second rouquin poussa un grognement et secoua la main pour montrer que le sujet était clos. Il la posa ensuite sur le bandage et souffla longuement pour évacuer la douleur. Enfin il reprit :_

_« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione ne sera pas contre le fait de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin. Maintenant, arrêtes de m'embêter avec tes histoires de cœur, je vais essayer de dormir. »_

_Il avait dit les derniers mots avec un sourire a mi chemin entre la plaisanterie et la désillusion. Comment dormir quand on a un trou qui pisse le sang sur le côté du crâne ?_

_Fred acquiesça en silence et s'allongea sur son propre lit._

_Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'embrasser des filles de son propre chef. Il faisait toujours en sorte qu'elles l'embrassent d'elles même de façon à pouvoir être quitte avec elles et être maître de la situation. C'était étrange comme façon de penser mais bon… De plus, il n'avait Ô grand jamais pensé à Hermione comme une de ces filles. Il la respectait trop pour ça. Et puis l'envisager comme ça c'était comme envisager Ginny dans cette situation. Eurk…_

_Il avait vaguement conscience que la plupart des gens jugeaient son comportement avec les filles comme celui d'un salaud mais il s'en foutait. Il avait toujours été clair avec elles, ne leur promettant rien. Il savait qu'il en avait fait pleurer plus d'une. Mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un détail._

_Il soupira de nouveau sans prendre garde au rire sarcastique de son double dans le lit d'à côté et se retourna pour lui faire face._

_« Tu as raison Forge… J'aimerais bien avoir une relation avec Hermione._

_- Ravi de t'entendre l'admettre. Mais je te préviens tout de suite. Il est hors de question que tu te comportes avec elle comme avec les autres ! On la considère tous comme notre sœur ici, alors si tu lui brises le cœur ou que tu la fais souffrir de n'importe quelle autre façon, je serai dans l'obligation de te péter le nez. »_

_Il ne vint même pas à Fred l'idée de ricaner. D'abord, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que son frère était sérieux et tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution – George avait toujours eu un comportement plus intègre que lui, il savait parler aux filles et les quitter avec douceur –, ensuite, parce que Fred lui-même ne supporterait pas de faire du mal à Hermione. Comment pourrait-il la faire pleurer alors qu'il ne résistait pas au désir de l'embrasser quand il voyait des larmes sur ses joues ?_

_« Je te le promets Forge. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. »_

« Ginny ? »

L'appel avait été doux et bas. Si la rouquine dormait, elle ne répondrait pas. Et si elle ne dormait pas, dans ce cas, elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. La brune attendit un instant puis réitéra l'appel, au cas où :

« Ginny, tu dors ? »

Le bruyant reniflement qui suivit la question poussa Hermione à s'assoir sur le lit de son amie. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos, mais sa respiration saccadée la trahissait.

« Ecoute Ginny, dit Hermione, écoute. On n'entend plus rien. George doit s'être endormi. Peut-être que la fièvre a baissée et que…

- Je déteste pleurer. »

La voix assourdie par l'oreiller était rauque et basse. La brune resta un moment interdite.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement alors qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'avait dit son amie.

- Je déteste pleurer, répéta la rouquine. Quand j'étais petite et que je pleurais, Fred et George se moquaient de moi et me traitaient de pleurnicheuse. Ils disaient que c'était parce que je pleurais tout le temps qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi. Alors j'ai arrêté de pleurer. »

Hermione l'écouta sans rien dire. Elle ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir mais se doutait que l'explication n'allait pas tarder.

« Mais ce soir, reprit la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle, George a pleuré. Et Fred aussi. Alors j'ai le droit de le faire.

- Bien sûr Ginny, mais pleurer n'a jamais été interdit par qui que ce soit. »

Ginny se redressa et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

« Fred et George sont les seuls qui se comportent réellement comme des grands frères avec moi. Je les ai toujours vus comme des sortes de figurants intouchables. Blagueurs, gentils, mesquins, forts. Voir George pleurer de douleur et Fred de peur… Ça m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point la guerre était réelle. Qu'elle pouvait m'ôter ma famille aussi facilement qu'elle avait fait pleurer les jumeaux. J'ai peur Hermione… »

La rouquine avait dit ces derniers mots dans un sanglot et la brune la berça comme une enfant. Elle comprenait tout à fait. Bill et Charlie étaient trop vieux pour vraiment jouer leurs rôles de grands frères – avec Ginny du moins –. Quand à Percy, il n'avait jamais réellement été fait pour ça et Ron était bien trop protecteur. La jeune femme aussi avait été touchée par les larmes des jumeaux. Cela les avait fait paraître bien plus humains. Non pas qu'ils ressemblent à des dieux, loin de là. Mais jusqu'ici, ils apparaissaient plutôt comme des petits diables que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Ce soir, ils avaient prouvé le contraire.

« 'Mione ? »

L'interpelée baissa la tête et regarda son amie dans un silence interrogateur.

« Tu es partie pendant deux bonnes heures… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai consolé Fred. »

La rouquine leva un sourcil, septique.

« Comment ça ? Non parce que habituellement, « consoler Fred », c'est passer sous sa couette.

- Euh… Je n'irai pas jusque-là…

- Tu l'as embrassé ? »

Hermione eut un petit rire gênée devant l'air ahuri de son amie.

« Je… Oui. Oui, je l'ai embrassé. Mais sans arrière-pensée ! C'était juste pour lui redonner le sourire.

- Et ça a marché ?

- Euh… oui. D'ailleurs après c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Deux fois.

- Deux fois ? »

La brune observa son amie, sans comprendre pourquoi elle paraissait si choquée.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne tellement ?

- D'habitude, lui apprit la jeune fille, avec Fred c'est un baiser pour un baiser. Je veux dire… Il n'embrasse que si tu l'as déjà embrassé avant, histoire d'être quitte avec toi ou bien c'est que tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres pour lui. »

Hermione resta un instant interdite.

« Mais il m'a très clairement dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

- Sans doute pas par amour mais il t'aime bien. Et il te respecte. Cela veut peut être dire qu'il attend plus de ta part.

- Tu crois ? »

Le regard d'Hermione se fit rêveur. Fred était gentil, drôle et – disons le franchement –, carrément canon. Elle se sentait bien avec lui et ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la seconde fois lui prouvait bien que son corps n'était pas totalement contre l'idée d'aller plus loin. Il semblait même carrément pour cette idée !

« Tu penses qu'il veut une relation libre ? Demanda-t-elle à la rouquine.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais toi, tu veux ?

- Je ne serai pas contre. » songea-t-elle à voix haute.

Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait pensé tout fort, Hermione tira la langue à Ginny qui riait sous cape.

« Reste à savoir s'il serait d'accord. Il est plutôt du genre à mener la danse si tu vois ce que je veux dire, reprit la rouquine, soudain sérieuse.

- Comment ça ?

- Il collectionne les conquêtes d'un soir. Il choisit une fille, la prend puis la jette, si on utilise un langage correct. Veux-tu vraiment faire partie de ces filles-là ? »


	7. Vertiges et fou furieux

_« Gred ! Débout gros tas ! Sinon maman vas nous tuer ! J'aimerais éviter de finir en nourriture pour hibou si tu veux bien. »_

_Fred grogna et se réfugia sous sa couette. Il y serait bien resté si son cher jumeau ne lui avait frappé dessus avec son oreiller._

_« Arrête Forge !_

_- Alors lèves-toi ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que maman nous pousse une beuglante. »_

_Le rouquin sortit la tête de son abri et fusilla son double du regard. Il lui renvoya l'oreiller et s'étira._

_« C'est bon… Je me lève… », marmonna-t-il._

_Sans un mot, il sortit de son lit et enfila un caleçon._

_« Tu vas faire quoi à propos d'Hermione ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ben tu sais ! Tu vas lui parler ? »_

_Le jeune homme grogna une réponse indistincte et sortit de la chambre. Pourquoi son frère voulait-il toujours se mêler de ses affaires ? Bon ok… Il lui disait toujours tout. Et il serait bien incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'était pas une raison !_

_Fred se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain. Là, il se dévêtit et entra dans la douche. Il laissa longuement couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps avant de se laver entièrement._

_Tandis que la vapeur d'eau embuait le miroir, l'esprit de Fred échappa à son contrôle. Allait-il réellement parler à Hermione ? Ils étaient tous deux un peu perturbés la veille, peut-être qu'elle regrettait maintenant ce qui avait été fait. Comme si ça avait été une soirée trop arrosée et qu'elle n'avait plus été maître de ses actes. Le rouquin en tout cas ne regrettait rien. Il savait qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser et qu'il en avait toujours envie._

_Soudain, Fred fut violemment arraché à ses pensées par Ron qui braillait et tambourinait contre la porte._

_« Hey ! Fred ! Sors de là tout de suite ! Ça fait au moins vingt minutes que tu es là-dedans ! »_

_Grommelant et pestant contre son jeune frère, le jeune homme sortit rapidement de la douche et s'habilla. Il ouvrit négligemment la porte et sourit narquoisement à Ron, qui fulminait._

_« Relaxe petit frère, on a tout notre temps !_

_- Non ! Justement ! On n'a pas le temps, maman est en train de se changer en véritable dragon ! Même Charlie n'arriverait pas à la gérer !_

_- Okey okey, mais calmes toi Ron, ne fais pas de surmenage. Profites du peu de vacances qu'il te reste. » le taquina Fred, un sourire mesquin sur le visage._

_Qu'il était bon d'embêter son frère qui reprenait l'école dans un mois alors que George et lui pouvaient reprendre le travail quand bon leur semblait._

_Fred attendit la répartie de Ron. Répartie qui ne vint pas. A la place, son jeune frère – à sa grande surprise – prit un air embêté._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Ben tu sais bien que je ne retourne pas à l'école cette année… »_

_La phrase sonna comme un coup de marteau dans la tête de Fred. Évidemment ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il avait même aidé leur père et George à changer la goule en grosse pustule rousse sur patte. Sa surprise due se voir sur son visage car Ron le regarda bizarrement._

_« Tu avais oublié ? »_

_Fred se reprit et lui lança un sourire narquois._

_« Entre vite dans la douche, si tu ne veux pas que maman te bouffe. » éluda-t-il._

_Il planta son jeune frère sur place et se rendit dans sa chambre. Là, il vit George, assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains, un rictus de douleur sur le visage. L'inquiétude de Fred refit aussitôt surface._

_« Forge ? Ça va pas ?_

_- Je n'arrive pas à me lever… J'ai des vertiges. »_

_Le rouquin grimaça et s'assit à côté de son jumeau. Il lui passa une main autour de l'épaule et le secoua doucement._

_« Ça va passer ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est normal, tu es encore faible ! »_

_George secoua la tête._

_« Non ça ne passera pas, le contredit-il d'une voix hargneuse. Ça s'atténuera avec le temps mais ça ne passera pas. Mon tympan a explosé. Et c'est les tympans qui permettent de garder l'équilibre. J'en ai perdu un donc, à partir de maintenant, j'aurais régulièrement des crises de vertiges ! Pour toujours… »_

_La voix de George se brisa sur le dernier mot et le ventre de Fred se contracta. Il serra plus fort son jumeau dans ses bras._

_« Ça va aller Forge. Tu vas voir. Je t'aiderai ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant il faut que tu restes couché. Que tu ne bouges pas. Et quand Ron et Harry serons partis on… »_

_Fred se tût soudain, incapable de continuer. Ron et Harry allaient partirent. Et « Ron et Harry » voulait immanquablement dire, Hermione._

La jeune femme s'était levée tôt malgré sa nuit mouvementée pour aider Molly à préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais finalement, il s'était avéré – bien que cuisiner pour dix personnes ne soit pas une mince affaire – que la mère de famille se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Hermione avait juste eu à dresser la table dans la cour et avait maintenant pour mission de réveiller Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux pour que Molly leur explique le plan de combat.

La jeune femme alla tout d'abord tirer Ginny de sous ses couverture puis secouer Harry et Ron. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien leur sommeil de plomb. Quand elle réussit enfin à les sortir de leurs lits – à grand renfort de menaces – elle se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux.

Elle appréhendait son face à face avec Fred. Attendait-il vraiment quelque chose d'elle ? Qu'est ce qui lui garantissait qu'il ne jouerait pas avec elle comme il avait joué avec les autres filles ? Pourtant il avait eu l'air tellement sincère la veille…

C'est la tête pleine de contradiction qu'Hermione frappa à la porte des jumeaux. Elle entendit la voie endormie de George – Ou Fred ? – lui répondre. Elle entra et constata avec soulagement que son partenaire de je-l'embrasse-mais-je-ne-l'aime-pas dormait toujours. Elle dit à George qu'ils devaient descendre et quitta la pièce, non sans se poser des questions sur le regard taquin du rouquin. Fred lui avait-il raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ? Sans doute… De toute façon n'avait-elle pas tout raconté à Ginny ? Si. Il avait donc tout à fait le droit de le faire.

Elle redescendit enfin et constata que sa compagne de chambre était déjà dans la cuisine et avalait voracement son petit déjeuner. Harry les rejoignit bientôt et mangea avec autant d'enthousiasme tandis que Molly se lançait dans ses explications.

« Harry, tu vas aider Arthur a dégnomer le jardin, commença-t-elle. Hermione et Ginny, vous allez m'aider vous et les jumeaux à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. D'accord ? Bien. Mais par Merlin, où est Ron ?

- Il est dans la douche. » répondit une voix étrangement serrée.

Quand Hermione se retourna, elle fut surprise de croiser le regard triste et inquiet de Fred.

« Ah ! Fred ! S'écria sa mère. Je veux que vous aidiez les filles à nettoyer la maison toi et George.

- Pour moi ça va mais pas George, répondit Fred en secouant la tête.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Il n'espère tout de même pas échapper aux corvées quand même !

- Il n'arrive pas à se lever. Il a des vertiges. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle s'était doutée que la perte d'une oreille apporterait bien plus de problèmes que le simple amoindrissement de la capacité auditive mais n'avait pas osé en parler à Molly, la trouvant bien assez inquiète comme ça. Et effectivement, la mère des rouquins sembla se liquéfier sur place.

« Com-Comment ça il a des vertiges ?

- Ça va se calmer maman ne t'inquiètse pas. Il arrivera sans doute à se lever dans la journée mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste couché, expliqua Fred d'une voie douce pour rassurer sa mère.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Molly en soufflant pour se calmer. Bon, alors tu aideras Hermione et Ginny à nettoyer la maison et… Bon sang, RONALD ! »

Le hurlement soudain fit sursauter Hermione et Ginny tandis qu'Harry basculait de son banc. Fred eut un sourire mesquin.

On entendit un grand bruit de chute à l'étage et le plus jeune des frère Weasley déboula comme un fou dans la cuisine, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et seulement à moitié habillé.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

- Oh rien ! répondit Fred avec un sourire narquois. On trouvait juste que tu mettais trop de temps pour sortir de la douche.

- Tu peux parler toi… » Marmonna le jeune roux.

Hermione sentit un début de fou rire pointer le bout de son nez. Son meilleur ami avait l'air tellement fou à cet instant que même Luna ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Les deux frères commencèrent à se houspiller avant que leur mère ne les interrompe.

« Ça suffit tous les deux, ordonna Molly. Ron, tu vas accompagner Bill et Fleur sur le chemin de Traverse. Il faut acheter à manger pour le mariage. Alors dépêches-toi de manger et vous autres, mettez-vous au travail. On va commencer par le salon. »

La jeune femme, Ginny et Fred hochèrent la tête tandis qu'Harry disparaissait dans le jardin et que Ron entamait déjà sa troisième part de tarte au citron.

Hermione regarda la pièce qu'ils devaient nettoyer et sourit. La pièce ressemblait bien plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un salon. Ça avait toujours été comme ça au Terrier et c'est ce qui avait plût à la jeune femme, dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé les pieds dans cette maison.

Elle dégaina sa baguette et se mit au travail.


	8. Petit détail !

_POV Fred :_

_Est-ce qu'à 19 ans, on en avait fini avec l'adolescence ? Fred se posait la question tout en tentant de maitriser ses hormones qui le poussaient avec acharnement à prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme, la trouvant plus belle que jamais avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux brillants et son visage couvert de poussières. Il rêvait de poser ses mains sur la taille de la brune, de la retourner face à lui et de l'embrasser. Peut-être que ses lèvres avaient un autre goût maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer…_

_Fred secoua la tête et se mit à secouer sa baguette avec acharnement._

_« Fred ! Arrête d'agiter ta baguette dans tous les sens ! Tu vas finir par éborgner quelqu'un ! Fulmina Ginny._

_- Et toi, arrête de t'énerver comme ça. On dirait maman ! » Rétorqua le rouquin, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres._

_Il n'y avait rien qui énervait plus Ginny que de la comparer à sa mère. Ça aussi ça devait être une conséquence de l'adolescence. La comparer à un membre de sa famille la mettait aussi en colère que si on l'avait comparé à un scroutt à pétard._

_La jeune fille vira au rouge et disparut dans la cuisine ou elle se mit à houspiller Bill – qui finissait de déjeuner – sous le regard moqueur de Ron._

_Fred se remit pour la troisième fois à son récurage de vitres, sous l'œil scrutateur de sa mère qui ne semblait jamais satisfaite de leur travail._

_« Maman, je pense que c'est bon là. De toute façon, tu vas nous faire recommencer tous les jours jusqu'au mariage alors à quoi bon ? Demanda le jeune homme._

_- Arrêtes de te plaindre et nettoies, répliqua sa mère, je vais voir où en sont ton père et Harry. »_

_Le rouquin marmonna qu'eux au moins, ils devaient s'amuser, mais se tût tout de suite en voyant le regard meurtrier de sa mère. Il entendit un rire étouffé quand elle disparut dans la cour et se retourna, tout sourire, vers Hermione._

_« Tu n'arrêtes jamais de la faire tourner en bourrique ? Pouffa la jeune femme._

_- Jamais ! Sinon on ne rigolerait pas souvent dans cette maison. »_

_La brune sourit et reprit son travail tandis Fred resta planté une fois de plus devant elle. Elle dut sentir son regard sur sa nuque car elle le regarda de nouveau d'un air interrogateur._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?_

_- Comment je pourrai le savoir ? Je regardais ton dos, rétorqua le rouquin._

_- T'as toujours réponse à tout toi… Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »_

_Les joues de la jeune femme s'embrasèrent un bref instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions._

_« Désolé Fred, mais c'est moi qui te dois un baiser, pas le contraire, le taquina-t-elle._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_

_Mais oui, qu'elle l'embrasse ! Il n'attendait que ça ! Pourquoi hésiter ?_

_Fred fit un pas dans sa direction lorsqu'un petit rire sarcastique les fit se retourner. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, George se tenait négligemment appuyé contre la chambranle._

_« Ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle de s'embrasser dans le salon alors que n'importe qui peut vous voir. » se moqua-t-il._

_Fred eut un grand sourire pour son jumeau._

_« George ! Ça va mieux ?_

_- Si je m'appuie contre le mur je peux tenir debout. Mais sinon je me casse la figure tout de suite. Au fait, je te félicite Hermione, belle performance. »_

_Fred les regarda tout deux d'un air interrogateur. De quoi parlait-il ? Hermione n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus que lui et cela le rassura un peu._

_« D-de quoi ? » Bredouilla celle-ci, sans doute gênée par l'intervention du blessé._

_George ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine, un sourire sur le visage. Il avançait lentement et précautionneusement. Fred eut le cœur serré un instant avant que son jumeau ne se mette à se moquer de Ron et Bill – qui s'empiffraient plus qu'il n'était permis – et le rouquin sourit. Même blessé, même diminué physiquement, George restait toujours George._

_Le jeune homme se tourna de re-chef vers Hermione et s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaule._

_« Désolé, je ne peux rien lui cacher. De toute façon il devine toujours tout._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai bien tout raconté à Ginny._

_- Quoi ? »_

_Fred sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il se dit vaguement qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi bête que son jumeau la veille au soir mais l'information éclipsa vite tout autre chose dans son cerveau. Elle avait tout dit à Ginny… Il n'allait plus avoir une minute de repos._

_« C'est pas vrai… » Gémit-il._

_La jeune femme tiqua et son visage se ferma._

_« Ça te pose un problème ? Demanda-elle, acide. Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire à ma meilleure amie ?_

_- Ça ne me poserait pas de problèmes si ta meilleure amie n'était pas ma petite sœur, répliqua le jeune homme mi- amusé mis désolé. Mais c'est le cas et ma vie va devenir un enfer… »_

_Hermione resta un instant interloquée puis pouffa et secoua la tête._

_« C'est vrai… Je n'avais pas pensé à ce petit détail._

_- Petit ? Ça dépend pour qui… Je suis sûr que, pour Ginny, c'est un détail non négligeable. Faire de ma vie un enfer. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour en avoir le pouvoir ? »_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'instant où Bill et Ron entraient dans la pièce._

POV Hermione :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bill, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- On se disait que Ron avait l'air d'un imbécile quand il a débarqué de sa douche. » improvisa Fred.

Le dit imbécile marmonna une vague insulte avant de pousser – sans succès – son frère ainé vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi ? Il avait quelle tête ? Demanda celui-ci d'un air intéressé.

- Une tête de fou ! Il était à moitié habillé et ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore d'eau. Tu aurais dû voir ça c'était trop drôle !

- Tais-toi Fred ! S'exclama Ron. C'est de ta faute si je suis descendu si tard. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sous la douche hein ? Tu essayais de te noyer ? La prochaine fois préviens moi comme ça je t'aiderai ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire tandis que l'interpellé souriait de toutes ses dents et indiquait la sortie.

« J'ai un conseil pour vous, maman est dans le jardin. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous saute dessus et vous transforme en citrouille, vous avez intérêt à sortir tout de suite – et discrètement – et faire comme si vous étiez parti depuis des heures sur le chemin de traverse. Dans votre intérêt bien sûr. »

Le plus sérieusement du monde, Bill hocha la tête et tira Ron vers la sortie. A peine le pas de la porte franchi, ils avaient tous deux transplanés.

Dans la seconde suivante – dommage ça aurait été drôle ! – Molly entra dans la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit, enfin satisfaite.

« Bien ! Le salon, c'est bon. Vous pouvez maintenant aller nettoyer les chambres.

- S'il te plait, maman, s'il te plait, la taquina Fred. C'est décourageant… Il faut faire toute leur éducation. » ajouta-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione éclata de rire quand le rouquin évita de justesse le tablier de sa mère qui secoua sa baguette sous son nez en fulminant.

« Fred Alexandre Weasley, si tu ne fais pas immédiatement ce que je dis, je te fais récurer les toilettes sans l'aide de la magie, tu m'entends ? Alors montes immédiatement ces escaliers et vas ranger ta chambre !

- Oui maman ! » Couina le rouquin en se ruant vers l'étage, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Le rire d'Hermione se mua en fou rire tandis que Ginny et George se joignait à elle. Ils avaient assisté à la scène depuis la cuisine et hoquetaient à présent sur la table.

« Arrêtez de rire vous ! S'écria Molly. Ginny et Hermione, vous aussi allez ranger votre chambre. Et toi George… Tu arrêtes de rire et tu m'aides à éplucher les légumes. »

Hermione hoqueta une dernière fois quand elle vit la tête mortifiée du rouquin à qui sa mère tendait un sac de patates. Il semblait dégouté que sa mère ai trouvé une corvée qu'il se verrait obligé d'accomplir, blessé ou pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent les escaliers et se rendirent dans la chambre du seul élément féminin de la fratrie Weasley. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en vérité. Hermione venait à peine d'arriver et, dans son angoisse, la rouquine avait tout rangé la veille au soir en attendant que les gens rentrent du transfert d'Harry.

Ginny s'assit sur son lit tandis qu'Hermione plaçait ses affaires dans le placard que son amie lui avait dédié.

« Alors ? Vous avez parlé toi et Fred ? Demanda soudain sa cadette.

- Oui, il a dit qu'il n'aurait plus une minute de repos maintenant que tu étais au courant. »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Il ne croit pas si bien dire ! Je vais faire de sa vie un enfer ! Ça va être génial ! »

Hermione sourit devant l'air diabolique de son amie. De tous ses frères, c'était bien à Fred et George qu'elle ressemblait le plus. Mais c'est vrai que, en colère, elle ressemblait à en faire peur à sa mère.

« Mais sinon vous avez parlé de ce que vous allez faire ?

- Pas eut le temps. Par contre… Il m'a encore dit qu'il voulait m'embrasser. »

Hermione s'était attendue à une exclamation de la part de son amie et c'est pour cela que son silence soudain l'inquiéta. Elle se tourna vers elle et fut surprise de la voir allongée, sur son lit, regardant le plafond d'un air de profonde réflexion.

« Ginny ? Dis quelque chose s'il te plait… Ton silence me stresse… »

La rouquine releva la tête et fixa un regard indéchiffrable sur son amie.

« Je dis que tu es forte. Très très forte. »


	9. On joue ?

Voilà voilà ! De retour après deux semaines de vacances géniales mais bien trop courtes à mon goût... Enfin bref, je poste de nouveau et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenus, c'était moche de ma part. Mais c'est du passé car voilà la suite !

_POV Fred :_

_ "Arrg ! Forge ! Est-ce que c'est légal d'être aussi jolie ? »_

_Le hurlement soudain de Fred poussa son jumeau à se retourner sur son lit et à le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds. Mais le rouquin était en train de frapper son oreiller, il ne vit donc pas le sourire goguenard de son frère. Le blessé prit une voix affreusement aiguë et minauda :_

_« Arrête Gred ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! »_

_Le coussin qui lui vola dans la figure lui arracha un petit hoquet entre le rire et la douleur tandis que Fred marmonnait dans son matelas – à défaut d'oreiller – :_

_« T'es con…_

_- Et toi t'es censé ranger la chambre et ne pas raconter des idioties à propos d'Hermione. »_

_George renvoya l'oreiller à son légitime propriétaire et se leva précautionneusement de son lit pour se diriger vers le bureau._

_« Il faut aussi écrire à Verity pour lui expliquer pourquoi on ne reprend pas le travail tout de suite. Ce n'est pas sympa de la laisser dans le noir._

_- T'as raison… Tu t'en occupes ?_

_- Faut bien… C'est pas toi qui va le faire...Je me trompe ? »_

_Pour toute réponse, Fred grogna. Il était repartit dans son monde mental._

_Il y eut un long silence avant que le jeune homme ne revienne à la réalité. Il regarda son frère qui écrivait avec application. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche était tordue dans une grimace de douleur. Fred fut pris de pitié. Il se leva et fit rouler la chaise de bureau sur laquelle était son frère jusqu'à son lit._

_« Laisse. Je vais m'en occuper._

_- Mais non ! Protesta George. J'ai juste perdu une oreille ! Pas un bras !_

_- Arrête Forge ! Ca te fait mal quand tu forces, ça se voit. Et je n'aime pas ça alors passe-moi cette plume ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te ferai lire quand j'aurais fini. »_

_Le blessé pesta mais n'insista pas. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir, digne de ceux de Fred dans ses plus profond moments d'égarement. Mais le rouquin se doutait qu'il n'était pas du aux mêmes problèmes que lui._

_Il écrivit la lettre avec beaucoup de soin. S'appliquant à faire en sorte que leur charmante assistante ne s'inquiète pas trop. Quand il eut fini, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais aimé écrire. Il tendit la lettre à son double qui la lut avec attention. Enfin, il hocha la tête._

_« C'est bon. Dis donc tu t'améliores en orthographe, c'est bien !_

_- Hey Forge, ne te prends pas pour maman s'il te plaît. On a bien assez à faire avec Ginny !_

_- Je ne me prends pas pour maman ! Protesta l'interpellé._

_- Tu t'améliores en orthographe, c'est bien ! » Imita Fred d'une affreuse voix nasillarde._

_Il eut juste le temps d'éviter l'oreiller que son frère lui envoya en représailles avant de s'enfuir en courant de la chambre. Il rigolait encore quand il arriva en bas et se rendit dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait le repas de midi._

_« J'ai fini de ranger la chambre, mentit-il effrontément en chipant un gâteau. Je peux faire autre chose ?_

_- Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire. Tu peux prendre une pause si tu veux, répondit sa mère en souriant._

_- Génial ! »_

_Il s'effondra de tout son long sur le canapé avec un profond soupir de contentement et fixa un regard rêveur sur le plafond tandis que sa mère disparaissait dans le jardin. Il resta quelques minutes sans penser à rien puis ferma les yeux. Il serait trop bête de ne pas profiter de ce petit temps de répit pour récupérer de sa nuit pour le moins agitée._

_Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand – sans prévenir bien sur ce serait trop bête – des lèvres fines et douces se posèrent doucement sur les siennes._

POV Hermione :

Hermione quitta Ginny quelque peu agacéee. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie refusait de lui expliquer ses paroles pour le moins étranges. D'abord George, puis elle… Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui dire qu'elle était forte ? À la féliciter ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'ils lui disent ça ?

Elle passa par la chambre de Ron pour voir si ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'y trouvaient pas mais elle était vide. Ron devait toujours être sur le chemin de Traverse et Harry dans le jardin. De toute façon, il était bientôt l'heure de manger, donc elle les verrait à ce moment-là. Ils pourraient peut-être lui expliquer le comportement pour le moins étrange du jumeau et de la benjamine Weasley.

Elle descendit les escaliers mais s'arrêta net devant l'image irréelle que lui offrait Fred à cet instant. Il était allongé sur le canapé, l'air endormi. Son visage – une fois n'est pas coutume – ne présentait aucune sourire taquin, mesquin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui faisait d'habitude son air diabolique. Qu'il était mignon…

Hermione secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas entrer là-dedans. Mais en même temps, il n'y avait personne et puis il dormait… Si elle était discrète il ne remarquerait rien. Et au pire il ne la mangerait pas.

Elle s'accroupit près du visage de Fred et l'observa un petit moment en silence. Elle avait beaucoup aimé le sentiment de courage qu'elle avait eu la nuit précédente avec le rouquin. Avec lui, elle qui avait toujours été affreusement timide, s'était sentit en sécurité. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de raison de lui cacher quoi que ce soit ou de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Elle décida de faire comme si c'était toujours le cas et se pencha au-dessus du rouquin pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa à la vitesse d'un éclaire de feu. Hermione, prise au dépourvue, resta pantoise avant de sentir ses joues s'embraser. Pourquoi, par merlin, n'arrivait-elle pas à contrôler ses émotions ?

Fred la dévisagea un instant l'air surpris puis son sourire taquin retrouva sa place sur son visage. Non, finalement, il était bien plus mignon naturellement.

« Je ne considère pas ça comme un baiser valable. On n'est toujours pas quitte.

- Euh… Je… Tu… Bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Tu ne veux pas payer ton dût ? Reprends où tu en étais surtout je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. À moins que tu n'oses plus maintenant que je suis réveillé ? » repris Fred sans se départir de son sourire.

Reprenant enfin le contrôle de ses joues, la jeune fille sourit à son tour. Plus que timide, elle était affreusement orgueilleuse. Elle rejoint rapidement le rouquin et l'embrassa.

Elle commença doucement mais Fred ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il franchit rapidement la barrière de ses lèvres et la brune sentit une main se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. N'y tenant plus, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du batteur et se laissa aller avec plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir. Quand ils séparèrent enfin leurs lèvres, essoufflés, Hermione lança, joueuse :

« Et ça ? C'est pas un vrai baiser ? On est quitte maintenant. »

La remarque fit sourire le rouquin qui fit courir son doigt sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas… J'hésite… Je crois qu'un deuxième baiser me mettrait les idées au clair.

- T'abuses, soupira faussement la brune. Je ne serai pas contre, reprit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais seulement… Je préfère garder l'avantage. », ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant au dernier moment.

Si ce que Ginny avait dit était vrai, alors Fred attendait juste qu'elle l'embrasse pour le faire. Et Hermione voulait savoir s'il voulait vraiment aller plus loin. Il ne jouerait pas avec elle. C'était hors de question !


	10. Quand il ne faut pas oublier où l'on est

_POV Fred :_

_Pourquoi cela lui avait-il fait si mal ? Il avait juste voulu qu'elle pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi s'être reculée ? Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait refusé une friandise, un cadeau, ou autre chose de très agréable._

_Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait toujours eu un petit côté enfant gâté et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait changer._

_Fred fronça les sourcils et fixa d'un regard dur Hermione. La jeune femme tiqua. Elle le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis avec tristesse._

_« Comment ça « garder l'avantage » ? Je ne joue pas avec toi 'Mione. Depuis hier soir, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est que tu m'embrasses. Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais ta présence me rassure. Quand tu n'es pas là je me sens seul. C'est étrange… »_

_Il la tira vers lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. Lui enserrant le ventre et, l'empêchant de se débattre, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé et posa son menton dans le cou de la jeune femme._

_« Pourquoi me fais-tu cet effet 'Mione ?_

_- Te faire quoi ? Protesta la brune. Je ne fais pas exprès ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !_

_- Tu ne fais quand même pas beaucoup d'efforts, se moqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas venir m'embrasser alors que j'essaye de dormir qui arrangera nos affaires._

_- De quelles affaires tu parles ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut arranger ? »_

_La voix de la jeune femme était mutine. Le rouquin sourit en coin et entreprit de lui chatouiller les côtes._

_« Aah ! Arrête Fred ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »_

_Se tortillant comme elle pouvait, Hermione finit par réussir à éloigner les mains du rouquin de son ventre, mais celui-ci lui fit bien vite remarquer que sa nouvelle situation n'était pas mieux._

_Elle se retrouvait allongée sous Fred, qui, d'un simple mouvement de tête, pouvait lui capturer les lèvres. Il était en position de force, et en profitait largement. Elle tenta vainement de se dégager mais le rouquin emprisonna ses poignets dans une main et passa la seconde sur sa joue._

_« Tu sais que tu es mignonne comme ça ?_

_- Arrête Fred, n'importe qui peut arriver ! »_

_Sans desserrer sa prise, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa doucement la joue tandis que son autre main se posait sur la hanche de la brune. Hermione frissonna._

_« Est ce que c'est vraiment grave 'Mione ? Susurra-t-il._

_- Arrête… Marmonna vaguement la jeune femme alors que le rouquin lui soufflait doucement dans le cou._

_- Pas envie… »_

_Il continua de lui embrasser doucement le cou en humant au passage son odeur enivrante. Il oublia complètement l'endroit où il se trouvait pour ne se concentrer que sur elle. Elle. La douceur de sa peau, le goût d'amande de ses lèvres, l'odeur parcheminée de ses cheveux. Tout en elle était désirable._

_« Arrête. »_

_Le ton ferme de la jeune femme fit tiquer le rouquin. Il ne lui lâcha pas les poignets mais se redressa. Il était vexé. Affreusement vexé ! C'était stupide._

_Quelque chose dans les yeux d'Hermione le poussa à ne pas protester et il la laissa se dégager sans difficulté._

_Sans un mot, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Il resta un long moment immobile, tentant de calmer la vague de désir qui l'avait consumé un instant plus tôt._

_Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Mais c'était-elle qui était venue le trouver ! Si elle ne voulait pas de lui pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Fred ne comprenait plus._

_Mais si elle ne voulait pas de lui, il n'insisterait pas. Il la laisserait tranquille, même si cela devait le faire souffrir. Il l'avait promis à George. Et il tiendrait sa promesse._

POV Hermione :

D'accord… Oui… Il voulait vraiment aller plus loin. Et Hermione n'était pas contre. Mais pas sur le canapé ! Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'Harry ou Ron ou n'importe qui les voient comme ça ! D'abord parce que c'était affreusement gênant. Ensuite parce que c'était quelque chose entre elle et Fred. Personne d'autre. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas trop que Ginny et George soient au courant…

Bon, c'est vrai que planter le rouquin sur le canapé sans une seule explication n'avait pas été très intelligent. Mais elle avait eu peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Peur de ce que ça pourrait entraîner.

La brune s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et s'était roulée en boule sur le lit de Ginny, le dos appuyé contre le mur, dans un geste de protection.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui posait réellement problème en fait ? Rien. Elle avait tout simplement adoré le contacte des lèvres du jumeau sur les siennes, celui de son souffle sur son cou. Elle aurait aimé aller plus loin. Mais pas là, pas à cet instant. Pourquoi avait-elle fuit ? Parce que si elle était restée, elle n'aurait pas été capable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle appréhendait à présent de croiser Fred. Pourrait-elle se contrôler si son regard se noyait dans celui enjôleur du jeune homme ? Si sa peau tannée frôlait la sienne par hasard ? Pas sur…

« 'Mione ? »

La voix de Ginny était douce, comme si elle craignait de casser son amie en parlant trop fort. Mais Hermione se redressa et fit un petit sourire à celle qu'elle considérait presque comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait pas eue.

« Salut Ginny. Tu étais où ? Quand je suis descendue tu étais dans la chambre mais quand je suis revenue, tu n'y étais plus. Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu passer. »

La rouquine fit un sourire gêné.

« Tu étais un peu trop occupée pour me remarquer… »

Hermione sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

« Quand est-ce que tu…

- Quand tu étais sur les genoux de mon frère. »

La brune laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux dans un geste mortifié. Elle l'avait bien dit ! N'importe qui aurait pu les voir. Encore heureux que ça n'ait été que Ginny. Elle sentit le matelas s'en foncer un peu quand son amie s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Rien.

- Arrête de me mentir, lui reprocha Ginny, agacée, J'ai croisé Fred en montant et il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas quand je vous ai vu. Que s'est-il s'est passé ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, sentant sa gêne devenir plus grande à chaque instant.

« On s'est retrouvés… dans une position… Plutôt compromettante si quelqu'un était passé. J'ai eu peur du résultat et je me suis enfuie sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. »

Ginny grimaça affreusement. Mais à la grande surprise de la brune, ce n'était pas à cause de son comportement. La rouquine pris une grande inspiration et expliqua avec un sourire tordu entre l'amusement et le dégoût :

« Hermione c'est vraiment par ce que je vous aime tous les deux que je fais ça. Mais plus jamais tu ne me feras parler des folies sexuelles de mes frères ! »

Un petit silence passa puis les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Mais bientôt, la benjamine Weasley reprit son sérieux.

« Bon… Ce n'était pas très malin de la part de Fred de vouloir faire ça sur le canapé. Mais en même temps, tu n'aurais pas dû le planter quand même… Il ne doit plus rien comprendre. D'autant que c'est toi qui est venu l'embrasser.

- Je sais ! Gémit Hermione.

- Alors si j'étais toi – et que mon frère n'était pas mon frère – j'irai le voir pour lui expliquer mon comportement et m'excuser.

- Tu as raison, décida l'aînée des deux jeunes femmes. C'est ce que je vais faire. »

À cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit sur Bill qui passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Les filles ?

- Ah ça y est vous êtes rentrés ! On se demandait si vous ne vous étiez pas perdus ! », s'écria Ginny, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans répondre, Bill lui tira la langue et enchaîna tout de suite:

« On mange. Vous venez ?

- Tout de suite ! Répondit Ginny. Mais avant… »

Sans que son frère n'ait rien pu faire pour éviter, un oreiller lui arriva dessus à la vitesse d'une chouette postale, Ginny brailla :

« La prochaine fois tu frapperas avant d'entrer! »


	11. Il croit que quoi !

_POV Fred :_

_Elle l'avait planté sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment sympa. Et pourtant, ses foutus poussées d'hormones ne se calmaient pas !_

_À peine était-elle sortie dans la cour que Fred avait du refréner son envie d'elle. D'accord... À ce niveau-là ça ne pouvait pas être sentimental, c'était juste sexuel. Il avait fallu qu'en plus elle se retrouve juste en face de lui. Ginny avait bien tenté de prendre la place mais leur mère, tel un dragon, lui avait sauté dessus en lui indiquant la place qu'elle lui avait désignée._

_Et maintenant, Fred parlait avec Bill et Tonks, assis de part et d'autre de lui, tout en tentant d'éviter le regard de la brune. Brune qui gardait le nez plongé dans son assiette d'ailleurs._

_Mais malgré ça, le repas se passa assez calmement jusqu'à l'arrivé du dessert. Pour dix personnes, la mère de Fred s'était surpassée. Un immense gâteau flottait à présent entre le rouquin et Hermione. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la brune échappa à sa vue. Soupir qui n'échappa ni à son jumeau, ni à Bill. Fred évita le regard interrogateur de son double et se concentra sur son aîné, qui n'avait absolument rien compris à l'affaire._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Fred ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as déjà plus de place ! Un si magnifique gâteau, tu ne vas pas le laisser comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il._

_- Hey ! C'est Ron et toi les gouffres sur pattes ! Pas moi ! »_

_Haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, le premier gouffre surnommé répliqua :_

_« Tu n'es qu'un p'tit joueur Fred._

_- C'est un défi ? »_

_Arborant un grand sourire, Ron se prépara à répondre quand la voix de leur père les interrompit._

_« Ah non les garçons ! Vous n'allez pas vous lancer dans des concours stupide de nourriture qui vous laisseront malades toute la semaine !_

_- Oh aller papa ! S'écria George. C'est pas comme si on ne voulait pas assister au mariage..._

_- À peine. », marmonna son jumeau._

_Il fit un grand sourire à son frère aîné qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier et attaqua la part de gâteau que lui avait passé sa mère après une taloche._

_Le gâteau rétrécit très vite. Bien trop vite au goût de Fred. Il était bien quand il était intact ! Il cachait Hermione à ses yeux. Là, le rouquin avait une vue plongeante sur la brune. Une vue magnifique évidemment, mais qui ne lui faisait pas vraiment du bien._

_Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour éviter le regard de la jeune femme mais bientôt, n'en pouvant plus, se leva brusquement de table et retourna dans la maison sous les regards surpris de l'assistance._

_Il s'effondra sur le canapé et fixa la fenêtre. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il se forcer ? Elle ne voulait pas de lui, très bien. Mais il n'était pas obligé de faire semblant._

_Très vite, il fut rejoint par George. Son jumeau se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le fixa, sans rien dire. Le silence dura longtemps. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes – ils avaient une patience à toute épreuve – Fred décida tout de même de rompre le silence._

_« Quoi ? Siffla-t-il d'une voix agacée._

_- À ben quand même, railla son jumeau. J'ai cru que tu avais perdu l'usage de la parole !_

_- Si tu avais pu perdre l'usage des sarcasmes ça m'aurait fait des vacances. Je suis pas d'humeur._

_- J'ai cru comprendre. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Hermione ne veut pas de moi. »_

_Sans rien dire, George s'affala dans le canapé à ses côtés._

_« C'est une raison pour planter tout le monde ? »_

_Le rouquin fit la grimace. Qu'est-ce que son jumeau pouvait être agaçant !_

_« Lâche moi je te dis ! S'il te plaît Forge, laisse-moi tranquille._

_- Pas avant que tu m'aie expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

_Fred fronça le nez mais rendit les armes._

_« On était sur le canapé tout à l'heure et... Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment été malin... Un peu rapide aussi... Mais elle aurait pu me le dire quand même ! Au lieu de ça elle s'est enfuie en courant !_

_- Oulà oulà, on se calme ! Tu as fait quoi ? »_

_Le rouquin regarda son frère, surpris par sa réaction, puis, son cerveau entra en action et il se récria._

_« Mais non ! Je n'ai pas essayé de la violer ! T'as craqué ou quoi ?_

_- Ta phrase pouvait tout de même prêter à confusion, le railla son double._

_- T'es con, sourit Fred. Bon, disons qu'on s'est retrouvés dans une situation un peu... particulière et que j'avais complètement oublié qu'on était dans le salon. Du coup je me suis laissé emporter et..._

_- Et elle a eu peur et elle s'est enfuie. », compléta George._

_Fred le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Peur de lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait sincèrement cru qu'il pourrait la violer ?_

_« Tu crois qu'elle a vraiment eu peur que je... que je..._

_- Que tu lui sautes dessus et que tu la prennes violemment sans lui demander son avis et n'importe où ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça. », Répliqua George un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_Mais Fred n'arrivait pas à sourire. Elle croyait sincèrement qu'il était du genre à la violer ? Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire ça ! Son jumeau anticipa sur sa réaction car son bras empêcha le jeune homme de bondir du canapé._

_« Stop ! Ne bouge pas ! Tu vas déclencher une hécatombe ! Tu vas dans la chambre et je vais parler à Hermione. Toi, tu ne fais rien. C'est bien clair ? Rien de rien ou je considère que tu as rompu ta promesse et je te pète le nez. »_

POV Hermione :

Pourquoi était-il parti si soudainement ? Comme ça, sans rien dire ? Il avait plutôt bien supporté sa présence tout au long du repas alors pourquoi craquer tout d'un coup ?

Septique, Hermione commença à débarrasser en tentant d'orienter son esprit vers des sujets de préoccupation un peu plus important que l'étrange comportement de son ami/copain tels que ce bout de gâteau abandonné de tous et qu'elle se fit un plaisir d'engloutir, ou bien ce magnifique papillon ou encore Ginny qui lui lançait des regards de plus en plus inquisiteur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Grinça tout d'un coup la brune, à bout de nerfs.

- Tu devais parler à Fred, répliqua sa cadette. Je constate juste que ce n'est toujours pas fait.

- En même temps, tu m'as demandé de le faire juste avant le repas et il ne m'en a pas vraiment donné l'occasion. Et puis pour tout te dire, je ne le comprends même plus ton frère alors...

- Comme je vois qu'on parle du loup, je vais en profiter pour y mettre mon grain de sel. »

La voix de George avait retentit derrière la jeune femme si soudainement qu'elle fit un bond de trois mètre de haut – au moins –. Elle se retourna ensuite et le fusilla du regard.

« Ne viens pas te mêler de ça toi ! Ça commence à bien faire ! Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas cette histoire ! »

Le jumeau eut un petit rire narquois, bien vite rejoint par sa sœur. Ils se ressemblaient à en faire peur à cet instant. Le même sourire mesquin, le même regard agacé, le même visage ovale, les mêmes yeux vert profond. La même expression que Fred se surprit à penser Hermione.

« À part qu'on parle de notre frère et de notre amie, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde effectivement, ironisa Ginny.

- Mais je... ! Enfin ! Fred n'a pas... Commença la brunette qui commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer.

- Il croit que tu crois qu'il a voulu te violer. »

La fin de sa phrase resta bloquée dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Même Ginny avait abandonné son sourire pour regarder George avec de grands yeux étonnés. Le jumeau, lui, fixait Hermione avec sérieux. C'était déroutant de voir cette expression si peu familière aux deux frères sur son visage.

« Il-Il croit que quoi ? Bafouilla la brune.

- Que tu penses qu'il a voulu te violer, répéta George, imperturbable.

- M-Mais pas du tout !

- En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai mis cette idée dans la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ? T'es stupide ? »

Le sourire taquin reprit ses droits sur le visage de George et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait les même fossettes que son frère.

« Évidement puisqu'ils sont jumeaux ! Réveille-toi ma grande ! » se secoua la jeune femme.

« Si je n'étais pas intervenu, votre histoire n'aurait jamais avancée, expliqua le rouquin. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment aller le voir et lui expliquer pourquoi tu l'a planté.

- Mais je...

- Hermione, reprit George, de nouveau sérieux. Depuis hier soir, mon frère ne voit que toi, ne parle que de toi et ne jure que par ton nom. Je ne le reconnais plus et je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Alors tu vas te dépêcher de monter dans notre chambre et lui expliquer la situation, sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver. Cette attitude n'est pas la sienne, et je ne te laisserai pas transformer mon frère en ado pré-pubère. »

Interloquée, Hermione se surprit à obéir aux ordres du rouquin. Au passage, elle nota que Ginny regardait son frère avec un étonnement non feint. Ça ne devait pas être courant d'entendre le jumeau donner des ordres aussi sérieusement.

À la vérité, la tirade de George avait beaucoup inquiété la jeune femme. Si vraiment Fred se comportait comme son frère l'avait dit, cela signifiait sans doute qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il lui avait pourtant assuré le contraire ! Et Hermione n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à partir en compagnie d'Harry et Ron à la chasse aux Horcrux !

Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Marche par marche, Hermione grimpa les deux étages qui la séparaient de la chambre des jumeaux. Fred ne devait pas s'enfoncer plus loin dans son erreur et elle devait lui expliquer précisément pourquoi il ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas – tomber amoureux d'elle.

Enfin parvenue devant la porte, elle la poussa doucement et entra dans la chambre.


	12. Conséquances

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous annonce officiellement qu'il sagit ici du dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (et à me frapper si vous aimez pas mon ton pompeux) Voilà Voilà !

* * *

><p><em>POV Fred :<em>

_Comment avait-il fait ? Alors qu'elle avait fui son regard tout au long du repas, George avait réussi, en quelques minutes, à la convaincre de monter dans leur chambre. Décidément, son jumeau était trop fort._

_Fred ignorait comment il avait fait ou ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais le résultat était le même. Elle était là, devant lui, et ne semblait pas avoir peur._

_Elle entra d'un pas ferme dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Le rouquin déglutit avec difficulté quand il vit l'air décidé qu'arborait la jeune fille._

_« Hermione..._

_- Tais-toi._

_- Mais je..._

_- Tais-toi j'ai dis ! »_

_Étonné, le jeune homme ne dit rien de plus et resta assis sur son lit tandis que sa vis-à-vis lançait un assurdiato sur la pièce. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui, les poings sur les hanches et le fixa d'un regard amusé._

_« Tu as l'air d'avoir peur de ce que je vais te faire ! »_

_Effectivement, Fred n'était pas très rassuré. Allait-elle lui hurler dessus ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Doucement, la brune s'assit à côté du jeune homme – en tailleur sur son lit – et lui sourit gentiment._

_« Calme toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Tu n'as rien fait à ce que je sache._

_- Ben non justement ! Je n'ai pas essayé de te violer 'Mione ! »_

_La jeune fille grimaça, puis sourit de nouveau, taquine._

_« Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai lancé ce sort maintenant ? Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que ta mère entende ce genre de conversation. »_

_Fred resta un instant silencieux puis éclata de rire._

_« Effectivement, tu as raison._

_- Comme toujours ! »_

_Amusé, le jeune homme la pointa du doigt, et, comme elle l'avait fait la veille au soir, l'accusa :_

_« Hermione Granger, tu es une vantarde. »_

_Et comme lui-même, elle répliqua du tac au tac :_

_« Et fière de l'être. »_

_Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire à nouveau. Fred se sentait rassuré. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Elle souriait et cela emplissait le cœur du rouquin de joie._

_« Pour en revenir à ton angoisse, repris la jeune femme, je sais bien que tu n'as pas essayé de me violer ! Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir sinon espèce de gros nigaud !_

_- Pourquoi es-tu partie si brusquement alors ? Questionna Fred sans relever la pique._

_- Parce que j'avais peur._

_- De moi ?_

_- Mais non ! »_

_Pour la troisième fois, Hermione éclata de rire. Mais Fred continua de la fixer sans comprendre. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui, de quoi avait-elle eu peur alors ?_

_« Tu craignais que quelqu'un arrive dans le salon, c'est ça ?_

_- Déjà. Pour commencer. Au passage je te signale que Ginny nous a vus quand tu me tenais prisonnière sur tes genoux._

_- T'es sérieuse ?_

_- Très. Donc effectivement, je ne tenais pas trop à ce que quelqu'un nous trouve dans cette position. Et ensuite... J'ai eu peur des conséquences._

_- Quelles conséquences ? » Questionna le rouquin sans comprendre._

POV Hermione :

La jeune femme déglutit à la question de son ami. Voilà que le genre de conversation qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, pointait le bout de son nez. Elle inspira profondément et se lança tout de même.

« D'abord, j'avais peur que notre relation change. »

Comme Fred la regardait toujours d'un air septique, Hermione s'expliqua.

« Tu vois, là on est bien, on rigole, on se parle, on est à l'aise. J'avais peur que si on allait plus loin, on ne se voit plus de la même manière. Qu'on soit gêné quand on serait ensemble, qu'on n'arrive plus à parler, qu'on ne se comporte plus normalement quoi. »

Fred hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Mais si ça t'inquiétait tant, il fallait m'en parler. Sur ce coup, je me suis senti un peu con...

- Je sais, s'excusa Hermione en secouant sa main d'un air gêné. Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû agir comme ça. L'ennui, c'est que si je ne partais pas, je ne t'arrêtais pas. »

À cette excuse, Fred eut un sourire taquin.

« Avoue que tu aimes ça en faiet. »

Très sérieuse, Hermione hocha la tête sans quitter son ami des yeux.

« Effectivement. J'aime ça. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de m'arrêter. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. »

Imperturbable devant l'air étonné de son ami, la brunette continua.

« Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Ne mens pas. George m'a dit que tu ne parlais que de moi depuis hier. »

Le jumeau la regarda un instant interloqué, puis secoua la tête en souriant.

« Si jamais je lui tombe dessus à celui-là... Je te promets qu'il a intérêt à courir vite.

- Fred, écoute-moi. Je vais partir. On va partir. Tout l'année, plus même s'il le faut. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. On ne pourra pas revenir avant d'avoir fini notre mission. On ne sait même pas si on va revenir.

- Qu'allez-vous faire d'ailleurs ? C'est quoi cette mission ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Je suis désolée.

- Attends. Mon petit frère et mon frère et ma sœur adoptifs partent en mission pendant une durée indéterminé et en plus, ils ne savent même pas si oui ou non, ils vont s'en sortir vivants, et je n'ai pas le droit de vous aider ? »

Fred était en train de s'énerver, Hermione le sentait.

« Je t'en prie Fred... demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. Je n'ai pas le droit. Le seul truc que tu dois savoir, c'est que tomber amoureux de moi maintenant ne te mènera à rien. »

Elle regarda longuement son ami qui la fixait de la même façon. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Fred ne le rompe en souriant doucement.

« Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour moi 'Mione. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. C'est juste de l'attirance sexuelle. Rien de plus. Rien de plus, je te le jure. »

Il lui prit gentiment la main et elle se sentit rassérénée. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les yeux du rouquin. Elle lui sourit donc à son tour de manière taquine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je me disais juste que... Comme on ne ressent rien l'un pour l'autre hormis de l'attirance sexuelle, qu'on est tous seuls dans la chambre, que j'ai lancé un assourdiato et que... »

D'un geste de la baguette, la jeune femme ferma le verrou de la porte et repris.

«... Et qu'on est enfermés dans la pièce, pourquoi ne pas reprendre notre affaire là où nous l'avions laissée ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle devient entreprenante la petite Préfète-en-Chef ! » Se moqua Fred.

Soudain, la voix de Bill retentit derrière la porte.

« Fred ! Tu es là ?

- Vite ! Annule l'assourdiato et le verrou ! Et cache-toi sous le lit ! » Chuchota le rouquin à toute vitesse.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et en moins de cinq secondes, Hermione se retrouva caché sous le lit de son ami, alors que Bill entrait dans la pièce.


	13. Reprenons là où nous en étions

Bon... Ben quand vient la fin, la fin est là ( c'est vachement phylosophique tout ça -' ) Bref, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut jusqu'au bout ! Merce de m'avoir lut jusque là en tout cas :D

* * *

><p><em>POV Fred<em>

_Bill resta un petit moment silencieux avant que Fred ne brise la glace._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu vas bien ? »_

_La question inquiéta quelque peu le rouquin qui fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait son frère au juste ?_

_« Ben oui pourquoi ?_

_- Tu es parti si précipitamment de la table, que je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous cacher. »_

_Fred inspira profondément sous le coup de la surprise. Que George et Ginny soient au courant de son histoire avec Hermione, passe encore. Mais il est hors de question que Bill soit mis au courant lui. Il s'empresserait de tout rapporter à leur mère, trop content pour eux et l'affaire tournerait très vite en sucette._

_« Je ne me sentais pas très bien pour tout te dire... »_

_Ce semi mensonge n'eut pas l'effet espéré sur son aîné puisqu'il se rapprocha, encore plus inquiet._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause d'hier soir ? Tu as besoin de parler ? Je suis là tu sais ! Pour une fois que je suis dans le coin quand George et toi avez un problème..._

_- George a un problème ?_

_- Il a encore eu une crise de vertige. »_

_Le cœur du rouquin se serra. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour son jumeau et y trouva donc une excuse pour que son frère le laisse tranquille._

_« À la vérité, c'est ça qui me tracasse. Que George ait perdu une oreille... Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul._

_- Mais..._

_- Bill ! S'il te plaît._

_- Tu es sûr que... »_

_La fin de sa phrase mourut dans la gorge de l'aîné Weasley quand un coussin lui arriva brusquement en pleine face. Fred lui fit un grand sourire taquin mais Bill semblait réellement vexé._

_« J'en ai marre ! D'abord Ginny, puis Ron, ensuite George et maintenant toi ! Ça va bien maintenant ! On arrête avec les oreillers ! J'te jure ! On a un problème dans cette famille ! Ça doit être génétique ! »_

_Et sur cette tirade, le plus vieux de la fratrie Weasley referma brusquement la porte. N'en pouvait plus, Fred éclata de rire. Il fut très vite rejoint par Hermione qui s'extirpa de sous le lit avec difficulté – ses mains étant bien trop occupées à tenir ses côtes pour l'aider –._

_« C'est vrai que vous aimez bien les oreillers dans votre famille ! Rigola-t-elle._

_- En plus, on les aime bien sous toutes leurs formes !_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Eh bien, ce sont de bons projectiles, ils sont chouettes pour dormir aussi, mais moi, je les préfère quand... »_

_Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la fit tomber la tête sur le coussin._

_« … Y'a une jolie fille dessus ! » finit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_La brunette pouffa tandis qu'il se levait pour fermer la porte à la main – on a tous ses lacunes et Fred ne connaissait pas le sortilège qu'avait utilisé son amie – et lançait l'assourdiato. Ensuite, il se rallongea près d'elle et lui sourit largement._

_« Bon, reprenons où nous en étions !_

_- Oui, mais avant..._

_- Ah non c'est bon ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! J'ai jamais tenu aussi longtemps !_

_- Euh... Ca fait moins de 24h depuis qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois, rigola Hermione._

_- Justement 'Mione ! Personne ne m'a jamais fait maronner aussi longtemps ! »_

_La jeune femme lui décocha un sourire mutin. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! N'y tenant plus, Fred se rapprocha et l'embrassa._

_« Ben dit donc, tu vas vite en besogne !_

_- Si j'allais à la même vitesse que d'habitude, la besogne serait déjà faite ma Mioninette. »_

POV Hermione :

Hermione éclata de nouveau de rire et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Fred qui s'entrouvrirent aussitôt. Souriant intérieurement devant l'impatience de son ami, la jeune femme n'approfondit pas tout de suite le baiser, s'amusant à le faire languir en passant lentement une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux roux, maintenant sa bouche a quelques millimètres seulement de celle de Fred.

« 'Mione… marmonna-t-il tout de suite.

- Frustré ? »

Un éclat de rire fusa et elle se recula pour regarder le visage du rouquin. Celui-ci poussa un grognement boudeur avant de lui envoyer un sourire taquin.

« Je vois que tu connais bien ton affaire Brunette ! Mais dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser dominer. Les jumeaux Weasley ne se mettent jamais à genoux devant personne !

- Et comment vous faites quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux ? Demanda la jeune femme, amusée.

- Tu ne comprends pas 'Mione. George et moi, nous ne faisons qu'un. Est-ce que tu essayerais de te dominer toi-même ? Enfin… Dans des circonstances normales bien sûr. Si George est en colère, j'essaye de le calmer, et là par exemple, il ne veut pas me dire qui lui a fait… ça. Parce qu'il sait très bien comme je réagirai. »

Le regard du rouquin s'était fait dur quand il avait évoqué la blessure de son jumeau et Hermione dut se faire violence pour cacher son trouble. Elle savait elle, qui avait lancé ce sortilège. C'était Rogue. Kingsley en avait parlé pendant que les jumeaux étaient seuls dans le salon. Mais la brunette ne se risquerait sûrement pas à en informer son ami.

Elle préféra laisser ce sujet de côté et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur le jeune homme avec la ferme intention d'effacer sa colère d'un baiser. Mais d'un mouvement vif, Fred l'avait fait basculer et se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon sur son abdomen.

Surprise, elle le regarda se pencher vers elle et poser ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il lui offrit un large sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement à la base du cou, près de l'oreille.

« Tu permets que je prenne le manche ? Lui susurra-t-il.

- Quel manche ? » marmonna-t-elle vaguement.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux quand les lèvres du jeune homme avaient effleuré sa peau et frissonnait maintenant sous la douceur de sa main qui faisait de lents allers retours le long de son cou. Elle entendit nettement le rire du rouquin qui se moquait gentiment de sa question.

« Le manche du balai 'Mione. Ça veut dire que c'est moi qui dirige. C'est une expression… »

Les lèvres du jeune homme remontaient doucement vers la bouche de la brune, qui arrivait de moins en moins à se concentrer sur autre chose que Fred.

« Si tu commences à sortir des expressions sorcière et moi des moldues, on ne va pas s'en sortir, parvint-elle tout de même à marmonner.

- T'as raison, admit-il à mis voix. On ferait mieux de parler dans un langage universel. »

Il avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle, juste au-dessus des lèvres d'Hermione, et la jeune femme sentit une main se glisser sous sa nuque pour lui faire franchir les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs bouches. Elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou de batteur pour se trouver plus près de lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement.  
>Quand leur étreinte se rompit, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de marmonner faiblement, pour se rassurer :<p>

« Je ne t'aime pas tu sais...

- Moi non plus 'Mione, répondit Fred dans un sourire. Moi non plus. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est un peu brutal comme fin. Mais je voulais que ça corressponde au titre et finir sur un happy end. Je voulais pas faire la mort de Fred. Il a bien le droit de vivre un peu ! déjà que l'auteur là tué... Hum... donc voilà. Merci beaucoup ! :D<p> 


End file.
